All MY Loving
by lovestruck227
Summary: Sonny goes on tour and Chad needs to know they will stay together. songfic One-shot


**All my loving**

I know that this sucks, but I've had this idea for a while and i really love this song so I made a One-shot of it anyways.

**Close your eyes and I'll kiss ya**.

"I'm not upset with _YOU_, I'm upset that your going on tour for six months and I"m not going to see you that whole time." I screached at Sonny, just moments before she pulled me into a deep kiss.

**Tommarow I'll miss ya.**

There is no possible way i can go Six months without Sonny. This makes me want to kill myself.

" You know, I'll miss you too chad. You won't be the only one pouting for six months, blondie."

This is going to be _hell_.

**Remember_ I'll always be true._**

I wanted to walk sonny to her plane but because I wasn't actually a passenger they wouldn't let me past security so i had to say good bye to her at the gate.

"Don't worry Chad. It's not like I'm just going to meet some super hot french guy named Pier, and completly forget about you." She said.

I flinched at the thought.

"You'd better not." I replied.

**And then while I'm away I'll write home everyday, and I'll send all my loving to you.**

All the text messages in the world cannot replace the feelling I got whenever i placed my arm around her and called her "m'lady". But it is nice to know that she thinks about me enough to text me before and after each show.

**I'll pretend that I'm kissing, the lips I am missing,**

Today I had yet another kiss scene with Penelope and I pretended that I was kissing Sonny, of course i couldn't _really _get into it because she was a horrible kisser and also because it was _Penelope. _I miss Sonny so bad it feels like my heart has been raped.

**And hope that my dreams will come true.**

Sonny finally released her first album and as her boyfriend I should probabaly be happy that her singing career is going so well, but is it so wrong for me to resent the fact that she's going on a world tour?

**And then while I'm away I'll write home everyday and I'll send all my loving to you.**

I was watching Sonny live on Television when she got up and said,

"This song is for my boyfriend, who has been incredibly cool about me going on tour." and then she sang a new song called 'All my loving'. I cried for two hours.

**All my loving, I will send to you.**

The song all my loving went platinum within the first ten minuets it was out on Itunes.

I bought it of course and listened to it all day for six days. One day for each months she would be gone.

I loved the song but if she keeps doing this well she will have to go on a _twelve month tour, _all over the world. And then I'll die.

**All my loving, Darling I'll be true. **

Once again I was watching Sonny live on T.V. but this time she just _had_ to flirt with that

god damn gutiar player. I was ready to get her to agree not to do that anymore but she silenced me by saying.

"Darling I'll be true"

**Close your eyes and I'll kiss you**

I made It six whole months without Sonny! Granted they were the worst six months of mylif but I did it, and that is somthing to be pround of!

I hold my breath when i see her get off the plane. Once she saw me she ran into my arms (where she should be) and gave me a kiss very similar to the one she gave before she left.

**Tomarrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true.**

Sonny Monroe was becoming one of those names that you couldn't leave the house without hearing.

After that tour she was _huge! _Everyone loved her. Unfortunetly the people in south America love her so much she's going on tour number 2.

**And then while I'm away I'll write home every day and I'll send all my loving to you.**

Did you know that brazilians are really passionate people? And really good looking to, which kind of sucks for me because. I'm stuck in L.A. While Sonny is getting 400 marrage proposals from really tan guys who all have better abbs then me.

**All my loving I will send to you, All my loving darling I'll be true.**

She's back again! And she's not married or in any sort of relationship with a guy named Manwell who she met on tour. She is still all mine and everything is as it should be.

**All my loving, All my loving, ohh all my loving I will send to you**

**The end.**

I know this is really bad but please review and know that this was super fun to write no matter what your oppinion is. -Katherine


End file.
